Mage
The Mage is a character class in Fat Princess. It has four health points. It allows the player to wield a staff that can throw fireballs and perform charging fire-based area attacks. When upgraded, the staff will have ice instead of fire, burning turns into freezing, the Mage can perform ice attacks that slow down an enemy and area ice attacks that freeze enemies, which gives you a big advantage in killing the enemy. Strategies Fighting as the Mage Fire- *The targeted fire attack does initial damage as well as damage over time (DoT). The duration of this DoT is determined by how long you charge the spell for. The area fire spell does no initial damage, only damage over time and pushes away the enemies around you. *You can free those around you from being frozen by unleashing an area fire spell (can have the minimum charge). *You can use an area fire spell to start the fuses on bombs around you. *You can set fire to wood on the ground around you with an area fire spell, this wood can then by used as a weapon, or to add the Fire Torch ability to the Ranger's bow/blunderbus, or the Warror's sword/glaive. *A fire mage can team up with a dark priest to do the most damage. Once the fire DoT is applied start using drain. Ice- *The targeted ice attack does damage as well as slows the enemy down with a partial freeze. The duration of this slow down is determined by how long you charge the spell for. *The area ice spell does damage as well as freezing all enemies in place, the duration of this freeze is determined by how long you hold the spell for. *You can douse those around you who are on fire with an area ice spell (can have the minimum charge). *You can defuse a lit bomb with an area ice spell (can have the minimum charge). Tips An effective way to use a mage in battle is when they are in a group (about 2-3), where they can unleash area attacks in big battles; such as the fight for the center post of the map. This tactic is also useful in Rescue the Princess, in a scenario where your team is attempting to invade the enemy castle and capture the princess, where the group of mages will make a clear path for the princess to be taken back to your castle. Fighting against the Mage Fire- *A fire mage's targeted fire attack will be blocked by obstacles in its path such as a rock, outpost, or a tree. *If set on fire by a fire mage's attack you can douse the flame by going into shallow water, running inside a friendly outpost or being in the area of an ice mage area attack (either a friend or enemy's attack will work, you can NOT douse yourself with an ice attack). *A fire mage's area fire attack does no initial damage, only damage over time from being lit on fire. If you stay near a dousing source you will take minimum damage. *A Priest can douse the flame in the same way they would heal you. Seeing as you can not heal your self as a Priest, you can also not douse your self of fire (unless using one of the other methods named above). Ice- *An ice mage's targeted ice attack will be blocked by obstacles in its path such as a rock, outpost, or a tree. *If frozen by an ice mage's area ice attack, you can speed up how fast you get out of the block of ice by tapping the attack button rapidly. *If frozen by an ice mage's area ice attack, you can be freed immediately by a fire mage's area fire attack (either a friend or enemy's attack will work) or taking physical damage (NO dark priest). *You can not be hurt while frozen; however, the initial freeze attack will damage you. The only exception is that when an enemy fire mage thaws you out, you will catch on fire, and thus be damaged by the flames if not extinguished in time. *If either a Pirate, Ninja, or Giant, being frozen can actually work towards your advantage. While frozen, you cannot be hurt, but your "special power" gauge will still charge. *Being frozen next to an outpost will still allow you to capture the outpost and accumulate points. *Being frozen while carrying the princess will not make you drop the princess. While frozen, your team mates may have time to slay the enemy or reinforcements or/and pick up the princess. However, if the initial freeze attack kills you, you will drop the princess. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Fat Princess summons her warriors to fight for her, while she sits down and keeps eating. Trophies Category:Classes